moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expendables 2
The Expendables 2 is a 2012 American ensemble action film directed by Simon West, written by Richard Wenk and Sylvester Stallone and based on a story by Ken Kaufman, David Agosto and Wenk. It is the sequel to the 2010 action film The Expendables. It stars Sylvester Stallone, Jason Statham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren, Chuck Norris, Terry Crews, Randy Couture, Liam Hemsworth, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Bruce Willis, and Arnold Schwarzenegger. It was released on August 17, 2012 in the United States. A sequel, The Expendables 3, was released on August 15, 2014. Plot After a successful rescue mission of a Chinese millionaire in Nepal, CIA Church (Bruce Willis) meets Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone) and asks him to travel with his team to Albania to retrieve the content of a safe in a plane that has crashed. Church sends the specialist Maggie to go with them. Soon they find the plane and Maggie takes a box from the safe, but while returning to the plane, they find that their sniper Billy The Kid (Liam Hemsworth) has been captured by a group of men under the command of Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme). He asks them to put the weapons on the ground and deliver him the box; otherwise he would kill the hostage. Barney and his group do exactly what was ordered but Vilain kills Billy the Kid before leaving in a helicopter. Barney asks Maggie what was inside the box and she tells that it shows the locations of a large mine of Russian plutonium. Now Barney and his men decide to track down Vilain and his group known as The Sangs and kill them. Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas *Jet Li as Yin Yang *Dolph Lundgren as Gunner Jensen *Chuck Norris as Booker *Terry Crews as Hale Caesar *Randy Couture as Toll Road *Liam Hemsworth as Billy the Kid *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Jean Vilain *Bruce Willis as Church *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trench Mauser *Scott Adkins as Hector *Yu Nan as Maggie Chan Reception Critical response The film garnered a 65% approval rating from 123 critics – an average rating of 5.8 out of 10 – on the review-aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, which gave the following consensus: "Taut, violent, and suitably self-deprecating, The Expendables 2 gives classic action fans everything they can reasonably expect from a star-studded shoot-'em-up — for better and for worse." Metacritic gave it a score of 51 (out of 100) from 28 critics, indicating "mixed or average" reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that moviegoers gave the film an average grade of A– on an A+-to-F scale, compared to The Expendables' B+. Trailer The Expendables 2 New Trailer The Expendables 2 (2012) - Official Theatrical Trailer 1 - (HD) Uncut Category:2012 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:Films about nuclear war and weapons Category:Films about revenge Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Films directed by Simon West Category:Films set in Albania Category:Films set in Nepal Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Screenplays by Sylvester Stallone Category:Sequels Category:War adventure films Category:Nu Image films Category:Lionsgate films